yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord's Revenge
The Overlord's Revenge is a crossover film based on LEGO Ninjago Season 3: Rebooted, Season 7 The Hands of Time, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and My Little Pony: The Movie and a sequel to The Overlord Returns and The Overlord Unleashed and the third and final installment of the Overlord Unleashed trilogy. Summary Just as the Overlord returns, he along with Lord Vortech begin their dark purpose to conquer the entire united universe. So, it's up to Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their friends to stop them from changing history during the events of the Storm King's evil wrath and help Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Plot The beginning of the Friendship Festivals/Some old and new friends come together One day in Equestria, Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their friends celebrated the Friendship Festival with Twilight Sparkle and her friends as they all come together at the Castle of Friendship on occasion. Arriving at the museum/Finding a Painting of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord Soon, everyone and everypony arrived at the museum to explore the museum culture. Just then, Lloyd found the painting of his grandfather, the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord in their final battle. P.I.X.A.L. ???? Lord Vortech regained his strength/Freeing himself, the Overlord and the Preeminent ????, . Stygian warned SpongeBob, Po and the others/Gathering their LEGO friends ????, . Trying to stop Lord Vortech/The Overlord gets the Realm Crystal ????, . Opening the Time Portal to the Past/The heroes secretly followed them ????, . During the incident of Tempest Shadow/SpongeBob plans to save the Princesses ????, . Rescuing Celestia, Luna and Cadance/Gathering Twilight Sparkle and her friends ????, . Discovering the heroes had followed them/Making a deal with the Storm King ????, . When the time comes of extreme measures/Resurrecting the First Spinjitzu Master ????, . Razar and SpongeBob found the Alicorn History Potion/Meeting with Capper ????, . Tempest and Grubber in exile/Discovering the past of Ninjago ????, . Getting carried on Captain Celaeno's ship/Making friends with the Pirates ????, . Tempest and Grubber/Recruited Capper, Celaeno and her crew ????, . Arriving in Seaquestria/Gaining trust from Queen Novo ????, . Twilight and the princesses got captured/Stealing the Alicorn Magic ????, . SpongeBob fell into despair/Help came from Tempest Shadow, Grubber and company ????, . A rescue mission for Twilight and the princesses/Heading to the castle ????, . Po, SpongeBob and the others fight the Storm King/Destroying the Staff ????, . The First Spinjiztu Master stays behind to deal with the Overlord/A good change on everything ????, . Scenes #The beginning of the Friendship Festivals/Some old and new friends come together #Arriving at the museum/Finding a Painting of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord #Lord Vortech regained his strength/Freeing himself, the Overlord and the Preeminent #Stygian warned SpongeBob, Po and the others/Gathering their LEGO friends #Trying to stop Lord Vortech/The Overlord gets the Realm Crystal #Opening the Time Portal to the Past/The heroes secretly followed them #During the incident of Tempest Shadow/SpongeBob plans to save the Princesses #Rescuing Celestia, Luna and Cadance/Gathering Twilight Sparkle and her friends #Discovering the heroes had followed them/Making a deal with the Storm King #When the time comes of extreme measures/Resurrecting the First Spinjitzu Master #Razar and SpongeBob found the Alicorn History Potion/Meeting with Capper #Tempest and Grubber in exile/Discovering the past of Ninjago #Getting carried on Captain Celaeno's ship/Making friends with the Pirates #Tempest and Grubber/Recruited Capper, Celaeno and her crew #Arriving in Seaquestria/Gaining trust from Queen Novo #Twilight and the princesses got captured/Stealing the Alicorn Magic #SpongeBob fell into despair/Help came from Tempest Shadow, Grubber and company #A rescue mission for Twilight and the princesses/Heading to the castle #Po, SpongeBob and the others fight the Storm King/Destroying the Staff #The First Spinjiztu Master stays behind to deal with the Overlord/A good change on everything Trivia * Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626